The side you never see
by Babyangel90
Summary: What happens when Hiei doesn't get what he wants......Please read and review!
1. The Perfect Day

Sadly enough I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, Reina,  
Jessalyn or Samuela but I do own Luna, HB, and the cashier.  
  
Chapter 1  
Spanish class  
Luna: *walks into class late*  
Hispanic Banshee: * pops up from behind podium* "Where is your pass?" (a/n  
HB= Hispanic Banshee from now on)  
Luna: "Aww c'mon miss, just let me get off this one time....?"  
HB: *cackles* " I don't think so. Man Luna you're off the chain girl."  
Luna: *walks back to 5th hour*  
Samuela: "Oh god, here we go again."  
Reina and Jessalyn: *sigh*  
Reina: " Hiei, save me from the Hispanic Banshee!"  
Samuela: "Kurama save me!"  
Jessalyn: "Shut up! Do you want her to hear you?" *points to Hispanic  
Banshee*  
Reina and Samuela: *shakes head no*  
???: *tap, tap, tap*  
Reina, Samuela and Jessalyn: *look at window*  
Samuela: "Kurama you've come to save me!"  
Yusuke: *holds sign that says "We have come to save you"*  
Reina: *dances* "No more Spanish class!"  
Hiei and Botan: *Burst through back door*  
HB: " You're late! Go get a pass!."  
Botan: *hits HB in stomach with oar* " I don't think so."  
HB: *whines* "You broke my nail." *starts throwing temper tantrum*  
Botan: *smirks* "That's not all I'm going to break."  
Hiei: "That isn't who we came here for."  
Reina: *shrieks* "My bish came for me!" (a/n bish means pretty boy)  
Hiei: "Yup and...." *steps to side*  
Kurama: " I came for Samuela."  
Samuela: "Yay! No more HB and I'm being rescued by my bish!"  
Jessalyn: " Yay, no more HB."  
Hiei: "Lets get out of here before..."*points to HB* "...she wakes up."  
Botan: " I want to keep smacking her, it's a great stress reliever you  
know."  
Kurama: "Lets just go."  
Botan: "Fine."  
Reina: "I'm coming my bish."  
Students in class: *look of confusion*  
Samuela, Reina and Jessalyn: *leave classroom and walk on HB on the way  
out*  
Hiei: " I'm hungry, I need food now..."  
Reina: "Let's go to Publix and get sweet snow for my baby dragon."  
Yusuke: " OK, let's go. I could go for some sweet snow my self."  
All: *walk to Publix* 


	2. Publix Watch Out

Chapter 2  
Publix watch out....  
Hiei: *walks into Publix* "Sweet snow!"  
Jessalyn: " Follow me."  
Kurama: " I want to lead the line."  
Samuela: " No you're staying back here with me ." *grabs onto Kurama for  
possibly all of eternity*  
Kurama: "Fine then"  
Hiei: "I've got you now my sweet snow!"  
Reina: " You don't love me any more?"  
Hiei: "No."  
Reina: *lip trembles* " He wants his sweet snow more than he wants me. Come  
back my baby dragon!"  
Hiei: "I found it!" *dances*  
Jessalyn: " You keep doing that."  
Hiei: *looks at sweet snow flavors* " I choose.... this one."  
Botan: "Lets go then."  
Reina: " You need to pay for that."  
Anime Characters: "Pay?"  
Jessalyn: " Yes, pay with money."  
Samuela: "At the cash register."  
All: *Go to cash register*  
Cashier: *Rings up sweet snow* "That will be $3.46."  
All: *check pockets*  
Jessalyn: " I have $1."  
Reina: " I have a quarter and a dime."  
Samuela: "I have a $1.25."  
Jessalyn: " We only have $2.60."  
Cashier: "I'm sorry, but you can't have the ice cream then."  
Hiei: "No sweet snow!"  
Yusuke: "This can't be good."  
Botan and Kurama: *in unison* "Nope, this definitely can't be good."  
Hiei: " I am a fire demon and... all must bow down to me!" *laughs  
menacingly* "So bow!"  
Reina: " Sure thing baby dragon."  
Cashier: "Really now?"  
Hiei: "Yes."  
Cashier: "I don't believe you."  
Hiei: "Watch and be amazed at my power." *sets canned food isle on fire*  
"Now do you believe me?"  
Cashier: "Y...Ye...Yes Mr. Hiei Sir" *bows*  
Hiei: "That's more like it."  
Kurama: " Just don't set anything else on fire."  
Hiei: "Don't worry I won't." *smiles maliciously*  
~5 minutes later ~  
Customer: "Run away from the fire demon!" *screams in terror*  
Hiei: " Fear me for I AM HIEI!" *villain music*  
All: What?!?!  
Hiei: "What was that....?"  
Samuela: "Don't look at me."  
Jessalyn: "I don't know either."  
Hiei: "Whatever it is it better stop." *Burns more isles in Publix*  
Kurama: *gets out rosewhip* "You're out of control."  
Botan: "Get him out of here before he burns Publix to ashes!!!"  
Kurama: *grabs hiei*  
Hiei: "Let me go!" *struggles to get free.* Ha! I'm free, free as the wind  
blows...." *runs singing out of Publix.*  
All: " This can not be good."  
Reina: "Hiei get back here" *runs after Hiei*  
Samuela: "Reina don't leave me!" *grabs Kurama and follows Reina*  
Jessalyn: " Great just what I wanted to do, chase after people who don't  
care if I follow."  
Yusuke: " C'mon lets go before they get too far ahead. Who knows what could  
happen."  
Jessalyn: " Ok, lets go." *Yusuke and Jessalyn run after the rest of the  
group. Botan follows behind on her oar.*  
So what did you guys think? I am new at this fan fic thing so if you have  
any ideas they would be appreciated! Do you think I should keep writing in  
the same format or go more into a story format with the details and all?  
Please post your opinion, every vote will be taken into consideration.  
Until next time. Oh yeah I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I want too :D  
Please  
Read and  
Review!  
Just  
Press  
The  
Button  
I'll  
Give  
You  
A  
Cookie! 


	3. The Dessert Factory

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, there I said, and now I can't get  
sued :D  
Chapter 3  
  
The Dessert Factory  
/Thinks/  
"Says"  
Does  
  
Reina: Hiei get back here! I can't live without you!  
Hiei: /Now where should I go?/ runs into dessert factory " Hm.... this  
should be fun."  
Reina: Catches up with Hiei "Wow" Stares in amazement at the sight around  
her "Don't you just want to jump in that big vat of chocolate?"  
Hiei: Demonic smile "What a good idea...." Jumps into chocolate  
Reina: "Baby dragon wait for me!" Jumps in after Hiei  
All except for Reina and Hiei: walk into dessert factory  
Jessalyn: " That is alot of dessert."  
Yusuke: Points to a vat of chocolate which Reina and Hiei just happen to be  
swimming in " Look at what those two are doing."  
Samuela: "Interesting."  
Kurama: " What is interesting?"  
Samuela: "The fact that the container of chocolate that Hiei and Reina are  
swimming in seems to be emptying."  
Jessalyn: "How though?"  
Hiei: " I feel so alive" sings " I'm so excited, I just can't hide...."  
Reina: Joins in with Hiei "You know, you know you want to!"  
Botan: " I think I know where the chocolate went."  
Yusuke: " Chocolate makes people hyper......"  
Botan: " and a hyper Hiei...."  
Jessalyn: " is not good."  
Yusuke: "Exactly."  
Jessalyn: " What can we do to calm him down?"  
Botan: " Absolutely nothing."  
Kurama: " Ahhh! My precious hair! Hiei put multicolored colored sprinkles  
in my precious!"  
Samuela: Fuming " He did what?!"  
Kurama: Sobbing " Hiei poured sprinkles on my precious!"  
Samuela: " Get down here right now and pick out every last sprinkle out of  
Kurama's hair Hiei!"  
Hiei: " No way!" Throws multicolored sprinkles on everyone  
Botan: "Hey, quit that!"  
Food fight commences  
Hiei: " I feel so alive!"  
Jessalyn: " I think I was hit by a cake..."  
Botan: "Me too."  
Kurama: " Never the less we still had fun. Right?"  
All: Nods heads in agreement  
Samuela: "Where next?"  
Hiei: "I don't care where we go but..."  
Jessalyn: "Do you hear that?"  
Hiei: "Hey I was talking!"  
Jessalyn: "Hush!"  
Botan: "Hear what?"  
Jessalyn: " That noise it sounds like a... like a pig."  
All:  
Kurama: "Are you sure?"  
Mysterious Voice: " You shall hand over your chocolate or face the  
consequences."  
  
Don't you just hate cliff hangers? Thank you so much my reviewers!  
Rowlena: Don't worry there will be more of Kurama. You see I already added  
more of him to this chapter. points to the story Here's your cookie as  
promised! Hands cookie over  
Chella: Thank you so much! hands extra large cookie to chella  
Kat: Glad you like my story! hands over yet another cookie  
  
Press  
Button  
Please  
To  
Review! 


End file.
